St. Nicholas Avenue-125th Street (mtamaster edition)
St. Nicholas Avenue-125th Street is a station on the IND 125th Street Line of the New York City Subway. It is also an express station on the IND Eighth Avenue Line of the New York City Subway. Located at the intersection of 125th Street and St. Nicholas Avenue in Manhattan, it is served by the A''', '''D and T''' trains at all times, by the '''C train at all times except late nights, and by the B train on weekdays. Station layout The upper level opened on September 10, 1932, along with the rest of the IND Eighth Avenue Line from Chambers Street to 207th Street. The outer track wall tiles have a Prussian green trim line with a black border with small "125" signs in white lettering on a black background beneath it. Both platforms have one line of green i-beam columns that run at regular intervals for their entire lengths except for a small sections at either ends. Every other column has the standard black station name plate in white lettering. In 1981, the MTA listed the station among the 69 most deteriorated stations in the subway system. The station was renovated in the 1980s, during which two stairs to each platform at the north end were removed and the platforms' original white floor tiling was replaced. Another renovation later made restored the closed staircases and made station ADA-accessible with the installation of elevators near the middle of the platforms. The next express station to the south, 59th Street–Columbus Circle, is 3.35 miles (5.391 km) away with seven local stations in between. This is the longest distance between two express stops in the system. The lower level has a similar design as the upper level. The station has a three-track, two side platform layout with a mezzanine above it, shared with the IND Eighth Avenue Line. The middle track is not normally used for revenue service, instead being used for train storage. The lower level opened on May 1st, 1995. The mezzanine above the tracks at the southern end (Eighth Avenue Line) and western end (125th Street Line) of the platforms connect both fare control areas at all ends. There are many staircases to each platform and large-scale photos of Harlem in the 1920s and 1930s. Entrances and exits The full-time fare control area is at the south end of the mezzanine, serving the 125th Street exits, and has a turnstile bank and token booth. It serves the exits at St. Nicholas Avenue and West 125th Street. The other fare control area at the north end, serving the 127th Street exits, is unstaffed, containing full height turnstiles. There is also evidence of two closed exit stairs going up to 126th Street, one on each side of the mezzanine. One of the staircases led directly into the basement of a business that existed at street level. There are also two additional closed exits at the south end of the station, at the southeast and northwest corners of 124th Street and Saint Nicholas Avenue. **One stair, NW corner of St. Nicholas Avenue and West 125th Street **One stair, NE corner of St. Nicholas Avenue and West 125th Street **Handicapped/disabled access One stair and one elevator, SW corner of St. Nicholas Avenue and West 125th Street **One stair, SE corner of St. Nicholas Avenue and West 125th Street **One stair, SW corner of St. Nicholas Avenue and West 127th Street **One stair, SE corner of St. Nicholas Avenue and West 127th Street **2 escalators, NE corner of Fredrick Douglas Boulevard and 125th Street **2 escalators, SE corner of Fredrick Douglas Boulevard and 125th Street